Getting Things Right
by Sei-2405
Summary: What happens when Sachiko is heart broken and Youko receives a mysterious call from England? Youko/Sei Sachiko/OC... Yes no Yumi. I am sorry! If you dont like to see Sachiko with somebody else thats not for you. Rated K but developing along the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Things Right**

_By Sei-2405_

**Chapter 1**

The summer vocations were about to start. The members of the Yamayurikai were all gathered at the Rose Mansion.

Yoshino was preparing the tea along side with Shimako, while Yumi was serving it to the other members. At the table, Youko, Eriko, Sei, Sachiko and Rei were talking and finishing some preparations for the upcoming semester. Since the three actual Roses were accepted into universities, this was the last time they would be present at the Rose Mansion.

"So onee-sama, I think we have everything ready for next semester." Sachiko said while organizing the papers in front of her.

"I am glad we found such efficient petite soeurs, right Eriko?" Youko said.

"I agree Youko," Eriko grinned "we are lucky that they are not all like Sei and Yoshino-chan. If they were it would be a disaster."

All the members laughed, except for Yoshino and Sei, that seemed not to get the joke.

"Here onee-sama" Yumi placed a cup of tea in front of Sachiko

"Arigatou Yumi." Sachiko replied

They kept discussing some other matters and talking about whenever it came to their minds. Finally Sei stood up.

"Well everybody, I guess it is time for us to get going. Youko and I still need to move some of her stuff to the new apartment."

"That's true. Onee-sama you are moving out of your parent's house this summer right? How is everything going?" Sachiko asked

"It's alright. Now that the classes are over, I will have more time to move in. And Sei is doing the heavy job anyways."

"I see."

"Oh, Sachiko…"

"Yes, onee-sama."

"Did you already figure it out who is going to deal with the budgetary activities of the clubs, festivals and the Yamayurikai itself?"

"No, not yet. None of us are really sure. We are still trying to figure out who is going to be able to handle. I would take care of it myself; however being a Rose I will have more to deal with, so it would be good that somebody else take this role. If nobody is able to do it, Rei and I decided to do it together."

"Alright. That's a good idea. So Eriko, Sei, if you don't have any other business lets get going?"

"Hi hi." Both answered together and followed Youko out of the door. After cleaning up the mansion the other members from the Yamayurikai also left.

While catching the first bus home, Yumi met with Yuuki.

"Hey Yumi!" He called for her, "Come here. There is a seat besides me."

"Thank you Yuuki!" She sat besides her brother . "What do you intend to do this summer? Do you have any plans?"

"No, not really. I guess I will be relaxing at home. What about you?"

"I also do not have any plans. I guess we will be bothering each other during the summer." Both laughed at it.

Yumi and Yuuki, got home an hour later. They opened the door of the house, hanged their jackets on the hanger besides the front door, took out their shoes and put in the sleepers.

"Mom, we are home." Yumi announced.

"Yumi, Yuuki, do you mind coming to the living room please."

"Hi" Both said

They made their way to the living room. There, they found mom and dad sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Dad! How unusual to see you home this early. Don't tell me you got fired!" Yumi joked

"No, not at all," dad started "it is the opposite, I got promoted!" he finished with a smile. "Kids, sit down a little bit" Yumi and Yuuki stared at each other and took a seat.

"Like I told you before, I got promoted, and I cannot let the opportunity pass. There is only one problem, I got transferred…"

"Whaaaaaat?" Yumi stood up like a flash. "Don't tell me you got transferred to Hokkaido? It is too far, we won't be able to see each other so often anymore…"

"Yumi! Calm down, let dad finish to explain." Yuuki interrupted and dragged Yumi down once again."

"Yumi, it is not as easy as it seems" dad kept going "I got transferred overseas. We are going to move to United States. I would like you two to come with us. We will leave next Saturday, what means a week from tomorrow. You have until tomorrow night to let me know what you chose."

"Hi." Both replied and went to their respective rooms.

Yumi placed her bag on her desk and went to take a shower. After she was done, she grabbed some comfortable clothes and lay on her bed. Her head was working at a furious pace.

_What am I going to do… that's the worst thing that could happen. I cannot leave onee-sama… but what about my family? I cannot leave them either. What am I going to do Maria-sama?_

After dinner she locked herself in her room. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the phone that she had in her hands. Finally, she put together enough courage and dialed the number; the voice on the other side of the line answered;

"_Ogasawara residence, how can I help?"_

"G-good night, this is Fukuzawa Yumi. May I speak to Ogasawara Sachiko please?"

"_Yes. Just a minute please."_

A few minutes passed and Sachiko answered the phone.

"_Sachiko speaking…" _

"Onee-sama, I am sorry for calling at this time, can you speak?"

"_Yumi. Of course I can. What's the matter?"_

"Hum… Onee-sama, do you think we could meet tomorrow at the park near your house?"

"_Yes, certainly. Is it good for you around noon?"_

"Sure, so I will see you tomorrow onee-sama."

"_Sure, have a good night."_

Both sides ended the call; Yumi was getting desperate. _How you are going to do that tomorrow Yumi! Ai ai ai… life is tough!_

The time passed quite fast for Yumi. She couldn't sleep at night and had a terrible morning. However, it was already time to meet with Sachiko, and Yumi was already waiting for her onee-sama in front of the park entrance. She was dressing very casually; white shorts and a pink short sleeved shirt. Yumi finally spotted Sachiko leaving the black car in front of her. Sachiko was dressing a dark blue summer dress. It was a hot day, the sky was clean and the park was full of people that were enjoying the beginning of the summer break.

"Gokigenyou Yumi. How are you doing?"

"G-Gokigenyou onee-sama" _So pretty! _She thought. "I am good onee-sama what about yourself?" 

"I am good as well. So, why did you ask me to come here today?"

"Hum.. I think is better to find a place to sit." Yumi said while keeping her eyes on the floor.

Both girls walked side by side through the park. The walk way was surrounded by trees that at this time of the year were a beautiful green; the trees were providing shade all over the area, those who couldn't stand the sun for too long tried to hide on them. Sachiko found a seat under a tree that was further from the others. It was a perfect place to talk.

"Yumi!" she called, "let's sit over there."

They walked in the direction of the seat and after they sat Yumi started the conversation.

"Onee-sama… How is going to be your summer? Do you have any plans?"

Sachiko looked at Yumi without understanding, but she smiled, "My mother and I are supposed to go to France next Sunday. We are most likely to stay there for 10 days. After that I will come back home. We have duties in the Yamayurikai during the summer, so we all need to be here. We need to figure it out how the council will be administered and we also need to discuss the festival and other events such as the sports event. My onee-sama said she would come to help us and give us some advices as soon as she is done moving. You have to be here also Yumi."

"About that onee-sama…" she paused and fixed her eyes on the ground. "I wont be able to come to the meetings."

Sachiko was confused, she put a hard expression on her face, however she controlled herself.

"And why is that? May I know?"

"My father got promoted at his company, and we are going to USA."

"Oh my…" Sachiko got surprised, "that's great Yumi. I am sure you are going to enjoy it. However, a three month trip is a bit too long…"

"No! Onee-sama…" Yumi interrupted Sachiko almost yelling. "Gomenasai" Yumi apologized when she saw the even more surprised expression on Sachiko's face. "What I mean is that my family is moving to USA and I have decided that I am going with them."

They were looking at each other; both could read pain in each others eyes. Tears started to come from Yumi's eyes. Sachiko was staring at the smaller girl, she was speechless, and she couldn't think about anything. Her face didn't show any expression, all she could do was to stare at her petite soeur. Suddenly, Sachiko was brought to reality. Yumi was holding her hand and saying something that Sachiko couldn't understand.

"Onee-sama! Onee-sama! Please say something!" Yumi was trying desperately to bring her onee-sama back, and finally Sachiko pulled herself together.

"That's great." she said putting back her composure, "and when does your family plan to leave?"

"By the end of next week, our flight is on Saturday. We are already packing our stuff. I need to apply for a school until the end of the month."

"Alright Yumi," - Sachiko stood up and prepared to leave - "I hope you will be happy. Now if you excuse me I need to go, I have something to solve."

"Onee-sama!" - Yumi said while crying - "I am really sorry, I didn't want something like that to happen, but I gotta take this opportunity and use it to become a stronger person just like you."

Sachiko turned around to face Yumi; she placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders and looked straight in her eyes.

"Yumi, I'm sure you going to do your best and be happy. I really need to go now. Good bye Yumi."

Sachiko turned her back to Yumi once again, this time it would be the last one; she didn't turn around, she knew she couldn't turn around, if she did, she would loose all her composure. It became hard to walk and breathe at the same time; she was doing her best to be able to get to the car without any problem. Without she noticing, tears started to roll down her face, and she couldn't stop crying anymore.

_Why? Why do I feel like they are torning me apart from the inside; it's almost like a thousand knifes are penetrating deep on my heart and at the same time is suffocating like I'm drowning into the deep and dark ocean. Is it possible to feel such pain? Maria-sama please help me…_

**One week later**

Yumi was standing in front of the boarding gate along side Yuki, her mom and dad. She was feeling exhausted, it was a long week, she had to pack non stop. Furthermore, she was frustrated; she tried to call Sachiko the entire week but she couldn't reach her at least once. The past week was a real war for her.

Her flight would leave in about an hour, the Yamayurikai members have told Yumi that they would come to the airport to see her off.

"Yumiiii-chan!" a voice called. Yumi looked at the direction in which the voice was coming, just to see five of her friends; Yoshino, Rei, Youko, Sei and Shimako.

_As I thought she won't come. _Yumi thought. "Hey everybody thank you for coming." Yumi put her best smile however, for some reason it did not convince her friends.

Yoshino hold Yumi's hands and gave her a friendly smile. "Everything is going to be alright, just promise to keep in touch, ok?"

Yumi faced Yoshino letting a tear escape, "Hi!" She replied.

"And whenever you are ready to come back we will always be here for you." Shimako approached trying to comfort Yumi.

"Ah, Yumi" Rei called for her "Onee-sama says good bye and good luck. She couldn't come today. And the same goes for me."

"Thank you very much Rei-sama, Yoshino, Shimako" she said while wiping away her tears.

"Yumi-chan…" Sei came to her "Take care. Enjoy my other country and don't let any stupid occidental lay a finger on you, otherwise I will have to kill some of them!"

"Sei-sama! I'm not like that!" Yumi laughed. After that the atmosphere got smoother than before.

_Passengers of the flight DL601 – Destination Los Angeles – We welcome you now to board. _

The voice on the speaker announced.

"Well I guess it is time for me to go. Thank you very much for coming. I will miss all of you."

"Yumi" Youko hugged the smaller girl and spoke only for her to hear "don't let the past stop your future, everything is going to be fine. She loves you and this decision she took was only to protect her from more pain. Go ahead, learn all you can learn, grow up and become a strong woman. I'm sure Sachiko wishes the same."

"Youko-sama, thank you very much. Please take care of Sachiko."

"I will, don't worry." Youko smiled.

"Yumi, is time to go." Her dad called.

Yumi went and hugged each one of her friends and stopped in front of Yuuki.

"Good bye Yuuki, take care."

"Whaaaaaatttt?" Yoshino yelled surprised "Y-Yuuki is staying in Japan?"

"Hi" Yuuki replied to Yoshino "I decided that I want to stay here and finish school."

After the farewells were given each one went their separated ways.

Two hours later Youko got home and went to make a phone call.

"Hello, here is Mizuno Youko, may I speak to Sachiko please?"

A few minutes later Sachiko answered the phone.

"Onee-sama, gokigenyou, how can I help you?"

"Gokigenyou Sachiko. I just came back from the airport, we went to say good bye to Yumi."

"I see. I hope everything went well. If you don't have anything else to say you may excuse me I have some business to take care of."

"Sachiko," Youko's voice pierced Sachiko, she knew her onee-sama was annoyed by her, and sometimes she really got intimidating "I just called to see if you were ok. I see you are fine. I better go now, have a safe trip tomorrow and enjoy France."

"Thank you onee-sama. I will talk to you when I get back. Take care, talk to you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning after the end.****  
**

_**One month later…**_

It was the middle of the summer; Mizuno Youko was getting ready to have breakfast. Since her graduation from the Lillian Academy for Girls she had moved to a new apartment, after all she had got accepted into a Law school and now she would have to have a calm place. Life was going to get harder and had to be taken more seriously, not that she never took life seriously, but lets say that it wouldn't be as easy as it was before.

The apartment that she had moved in was small; it had a master bedroom with a bathroom inside, a kitchen that it was connected with the living room and a small balcony outside the living room that had an incredible view to the city.

The brunette was in front of the mirror, she had the same look she always had when she was at Lillian; short dark hair, silky and smooth; her eyes were a deep violet, a color that brings sweetness and determination at the same time.

"_Well Youko," _She thought _"at least you are being able to keep your shape; Sei won't have anything to complain about it."_ And she smirked at the mirror.

Suddenly, Youko heard her phone ringing.

"Hello, Youko?" the other side of the line said "Good morning!"

"Sei. Good morning. How are you?"

"I am great! I was just wondering if I could pass by your place earlier than the time we schedule. I was looking over the fridge and I found out I have nothing for breakfast…"

"Satou Sei, I knew you wouldn't be coming earlier just to see me. Of course your girlfriend wouldn't be as important as your belly!" 

"He-he-he… but I also miss you a lot! I can't wait to see you! And I bet your fridge misses me a lot! Hehehe…"

"Ok, ok I got it! You can come whenever you want, I will wait for you to have breakfast together."

"Alright! Awesome, I am already in my way! See you soon!"

_Sei is unbelievable! _ Thought Youko while hanging up the phone and giggling.

It took only ten seconds and the phone started to ring again.

"Sei, don't tell me you forgot my address?" Youko said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Miss Mizuno? Here is Armand Fooster. I am Mr. McKnight's lawyer. I call to inform you that your uncle Edward McKnight, died last night in a car accident."

Youko's pale face became even paler; she sat down on the couch and was unable to verbalize.

"Miss Mizuno? Are you there?" he asked.

"Y-yes, I am here."

"I would like to notify that your name was mentioned on the testament, and since Mr. McKnight was living in England since his wife's death, you are required to come to London for the interpretation of it. The expanses of the trip will be held by the McKnight Corporation and your ticket has already being scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"E-excuse me…" Youko said "however, this is too sudden and…"

"Miss Mizuno, your presence is extremely necessary. We cannot wait any further. All the preparations were already arranged. Your flight leaves Tokyo tomorrow morning."

"Ok. I understand, thank you for arranging everything for me." Youko said coming back to her old self.

"Yes. Thank you. We will be waiting for you arrival."

Youko hanged up the phone. She couldn't move or even think about something, her mind was blank. Before she could do something her apartment's door hanged opened.

"Hey Youko I am here..." the woman's voice could be heard "thanks for unlocking the…" she stopped when she saw Youko sitting on the couch; she was white as the wall of her apartment.

The tall blond closed the door behind her; she was pretty fit, long legs, blond hair that goes until her shoulders, her eyes were light blue and reflected the complexity of the skies.

"Youko are you ok?" She asked while kneeing in front of the girl and placing her hand on the brunet's knees.

"Oh Sei, its you…" said Youko looking into Sei's eyes "I am so glad you are here" and a tear's drop came down her cheeks.

"OK, now you are scaring me… What is going on? I never thought you would be so happy to see me in your life, am I that gorgeous?"

"You are so stupid hahaha… and so self confident." Youko laughed.

"I can be everything you said, but even though I can still steal a smile from your beautiful face." Sei said placing a kiss on Youko's hands.

"Sei… I will be leaving to London tomorrow morning, humm… to solve some family's matter"

"Whaaaat? Since when do you have family overseas? Ok, now I really need an explanation!"

"Ok… but sit down because it is a long story…"

_My mom was always very close to her brother and his wife, and my dad as well always liked their company. My uncle Edward McKnight was a very successful business man. He was from a British family and his wife was Japanese. My uncle was the owner of one of the largest Corporations of the world. Although, he was very rich, I guess even more than the Ogasawara family, he did not act like the rich man of a family; he did not have any mistress, and was truly in love with my aunt Sayaa. Both were very happy, they had two kids, two girls, Mio that is one year older than me, and Layla that is three years younger than me. _

_Since our parents were so close, Mio, Layla, and I became very good friends, we usually couldn't spend one day without seeing each other. My aunt Sayaa was like a second mother for me; she was very sweet and kind, and trusted me in every situation. My uncle Edward was also a good person, always cared a lot about me, even though he traveled a lot because of his work he treasured a lot his family._

_Although, when I was seven years old, my aunt Sayaa got very ill, she was diagnosed with a brain tumor…_

_**11 years ago…**_

_**Tokyo's Hospital**_

"_This cannot be happening! It has to have a way!" A man yelled from the doctor's office._

"_Mr. McKnight, please calm down." The other voice replied "Acting like this will only cause more trouble."_

_Mr. McKnight calmed down and took a seat. The office was very bright and the desk in front of Mr. McKnight was very well organized; there were blocks of notes, folders and books pilled. The man who was talking and sitting at the other side of the desk was around his fifties, and was a bit bold and chubby._

"_Dr. Takamashi, is there anything that can be done? A treatment overseas, or something else? I- I gotta save my wife."_

"_We have the best structure for this kind of illness. However, the tumor is already too big and a surgery to extract the tumor is no longer possible. I am very sorry, all we can do is to give her the treatment and see how it will work. I am afraid that she has no longer than a month…" the doctor stopped talking due to the noise of something falling on the ground._

_Mr. McKnight turned his head and saw his two little daughters standing by the door. He stood up and walked towards Mio and Layla. When he got close to the girls he went down on his knees to get as tall as the girls, he placed his right hand on Mio's shoulder and his left on Layla's. They were both wearing tennis clothes; a light green skirt and a white polo shirt with some light green details on the sleeves. Mio was carrying a trophy, and on the floor besides Layla another trophy laid on the floor. Mr. McKnight picked up the trophy and smiled when he read "Category 5 to 7 years Champion – McKnight Layla"_

"_So I see that both of you won the tournament…" he said smiling and returning the trophy to a blushy little Layla. "We gotta celebrate tonight! But for now why don't you girls go show your trophy to mommy? Youko and your aunt are there as well, what do you think?"_

"_Yes." Both of them replied and left._

_The girls were escorted by the family's servant until their mother's room at the hospital. There they found Sayaa lying on the bed while talking to Youko's mother; Youko was standing besides her mother. Mio and Layla ran into their mother's arms and showed her the trophies._

"_Oh my… I see you girls are getting pretty good at tennis. I hope you both are going to be professionals one day…" Sayaa said smiling at them._

"_Ah mom I don't want to be a tennis player, when I get older I wish to be a top model." Mio said._

_Mio was beautiful, she had a wavy black hair that went until her waist line and her eyes were hazel. Although, she did not have an oriental look, since both of her parents were half Japanese and half British._

"_Don't worry mommy! I will win many more trophies for you. I love tennis." The smallest girl said with a huge smile, which went to one year to another. Layla had straight black hair that went until her shoulders; Layla looked a lot like Mio, the only difference was that her eyes were a light green. When she smiled the hole world could stop, she brings in her eyes so much warmth and love, everyone loved that on her._

"_Well…" Sayaa started "I hope both of you will accomplish your dream and no matter what happen I will always support you."_

"_Right" both of them said _

"_Don't you girls want to play with Youko-chan?"_

"_Hi! Lets go Youko-neesan, lets do something fun!"_

"_Layla I want to go too!" said Mio_

_**One month later…**_

_**McKnight's Mansion**_

_Sayaa was lying on her bed with all the important members of her family gathered besides her Mio, Layla and Youko were holding each others hand and were sitting on the couch; Mr. and Mrs. Mizuno where beside the bed supporting Mr. McKnight._

"_Hold on Sayaa the ambulance is almost here!" Mr. McKnight said holding his wife's hand._

_The paramedics got in the room and transferred Sayaa to the bunk bed. Everyone was in a hurry to take Sayaa out of the mansion. Already downstairs and about to get inside the ambulance, Sayaa called for Mio, Layla and Youko. She handed the girls three bracelets;._

"_I hope you three will be always together and helping each other. Mio, Layla, I love you more than anything, and remember I will always be with you, don't forget to always aim for your dreams."_

"_Mrs. Sayaa we better go." Said the paramedic while moving the bed, however, Sayaa grabbed Youko's hand, and asked her to come closer. "Youko-chan, please take good care of my daughters, they will need you the most now." She said never dropping the smile on her face._

"_I promise you aunt Sayaa."_

_And so they left the mansion, with Mr. McKnight on the ambulance with his wife, leaving Layla and Mio with Youko's parents._

**Present day Youko's place **

"… so at the same night my aunt died, and a month after her funeral my uncle moved to England with Mio and Layla, and I never saw them again. We kept in touch only by e-mail and my uncle called us once in a while."

"Wow Youko, why you never told me that before?"

"Well Sei, you never asked me about my past, you just started to ask two months ago when we began to date… and you always just asked about my dates and just because you are too jealous."

"He-he-he true that!" said Sei kissing Youko on her lips. "But Youko… In the end I didn't get it. Why are you going to London?"

"Oh that's true… my uncle died yesterday in a car accident, and my name is on the testament. I'm required to be present for it to be read."

"I- i am sorry…" Sei said in a low tone, hugging Youko and holding her tight.

"That's alright… let's eat fast and do something today before I go abroad." Youko finished placing a kiss on Sei's lips and dragging her to the kitchen.

**Two days after…****  
****London International Airport**

Youko got out of the plane, everything went well during the flight but anyways she was tired. She was wearing a black tied skirt that went down until her knees, a white bottom shirt and a jacket over it, to complete the outfit a black scarpan to fit with the clothes.

_I was lucky that they called me before I left to inform that the meeting would be at the same day that I was supposed to arrive. At least I could prepare myself. _– She thought

After retrieving her bag, she went towards the airport exit in front of the stair where she got her bag. There was a man standing and holding a paper where she could read, _Mizuno Youko, _so she headed in his direction.

"Nice to meet you. I am Mizuno Youko." She introduced herself

"I am pleased to meet you Miss Mizuno. I am Armand Fooster." Spoke the tall man that was wearing a grey suit. He was about 38 and it was very charming.

_I bet Sei would be so jealous right now hihihi._ – Youko imagined Sei's face.

"Shall we go Miss Mizuno? Everybody is waiting for you." Mr. Foster said bringing her back to reality.

"Sure. Thank you for coming." She said bowing.

They drove for about forty minutes until Mr. Fooster parked in front of an old wooden fashionated gate. He pulled down Youko's window so the man working at the entrance could see him and open the gate.

When the gate was opened Youko saw a huge mansion. The building was pretty different from what she expected. Knowing her uncle, she would expect something modern, however what she saw was an old, grey, English castle; the building had many windows and, the front door was massive, in front of the castle a square with a fountain in the middle of it.

Mr. Fooster went outside the car and opened Youko's door. He walked in front of her, leading to the main door. Youko felt her stomach curl, she was nervous.

_Eleven years, I imagine how they must look like… if I am not wrong, Mio is 19, and Layla 16…_

"Miss Mizuno, welcome to the McKnight mansion. I will be leading you to your room. Please follow me." An old man that was waiting at the door told her.

She followed the man that was dressed in a very elegant suit, and wear white gloves to complement the outfit.

In front of the main door a huge stair case led to the second floor. The stair case ended in a hallway in which a choice of, taken left or right could be chosen. Downstairs, the house had many open rooms. Youko could observe that one of them was pretty big and had furniture such as, sofas and tables in an old British style.

The man conducted her to the second floor. Taking left when upstairs. He suddenly spoke,

"You ended up as a beautiful woman Miss Youko. I am glad to see you again."

Youko was caught by surprise. She stopped a minute and gazed at the old man smiley face. And it finally came to her mind,

"Alfred? I can't believe. I am sorry for not recognizing you earlier."

"It is understandable Mss Youko. You were too young when we left Tokyo." He said with a sad expression on his face "But I am happy you are here, maybe you will be the change we are hopping for..."

He paused for a moment, stopping in front of door.

"This is your room. If you excuse me I will tell Miss Layla that you arrived well."

"Yes... sure. Hmm Alfred?"

The man stopped in his way.

"Yes."

"You said you would tell Layla that I am here. However what about Mio?" She asked with her always composed expression.

"I am afraid you will have to speak about it with Miss Layla. I will be back in 20 minutes." And so he left.

As soon as the man left Youko opened the tall wooden door that led to the room.

The room that Youko was occupying was big. Not only big, as she would describe, it was humongous. The walls were painted in a light cream color, at her left a king size bed, that had the most beautiful rustic wooden frame she ever saw, was placed against the wall. The sheets were white with details that resembled leafs in yellow. She could count easily more than five pillows in the bed. At her right a tea table set with four chairs and a couch completed the room. Right in front of the main door, if one walked straight, a double glass door led to a balcony.

Youko moved towards the balcony and went outside; the balcony view was from the backyard of the house. The garden had a small fountain in the middle, under the fountain a pond was placed. She could not help but open her mouth when she realized that every flower in the garden were roses. Roses of every single type.

As she gazed at the garden somebody knocked on the door. Youko walked towards the door and after fixing her clothes she opened it,

"I am sorry to disturb you Miss Mizuno. I was sent to escort you downstairs. The meeting is about to start."

"Thank you Alfred."

Youko followed the man downstairs and was led to another door. The man bowed and gesture her to open the door. The room ended up being a type of office, book shelfs that went from the floor to the ceiling were placed along every wall of the room. It made Youko feel like she was in a library. Straight ahead a rustic office table was placed in front of a large window. To her left there was a set of to large couches with a center table.

She noticed that four people were in the room; Mr. Fooster, Alfred another man that by the time was talking to Mr. Fooster, that she guessed it was another lawyer. And at the back of the room starring outside of the window and with her back turned to Youko, a athletic yet skinny woman about Youko's height. She was wearing black social pants and a white shirt, that asset all the feminine curves of her body. Her dark straight black hair ended up in the middle of her back. Youko fixed her eyes on the girl.

_It must be Layla. _She thought.

"Miss Mizuno. I see you are already here. Please come in." Mr. Fooster told her by the time he ended talking with the other man.

Whenever Mr. Fooster ended his sentence, the woman who was staring outside the window turned and faced Youko.

"Youko-oneesan I am happy to see you. Thank you for coming all the way here."

Youko was out of words. That Youko that always had her feet on the ground and an answer for everything, could not stop staring at the girl.

She was gorgeous. Her dark hair was cut in layers, that followed every line of her perfect face. Her bangs fell on her face in a messy way, but somehow it fitted her. Once in a while she had to move it away from her eyes. Her eyes were the same light green that Youko could remember. But something was missing and Youko knew it.

"Hello Layla-chan. Its been a while."

Both exchanged smiles for a little bit. They were happy to see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, please take a seat both of you." Mr. Fooster said gesturing to the couch at the left side of the room. Both Layla and Youko moved toward the navy blue couch and sat.

"If I may..." Mr. Fooster continued. He grabbed the envelop that was on the table and opened it. " Since Miss Mio could not be here today, due to certain circumstances, she gave authorization to Miss Layla to respond for herself if necessary. Would that be ok with you Miss Layla?"

"Yes... Please keep going." Layla said with no interest in her voice.

It took about ten minutes for Mr. Fooster to finish the letter. After finishing it he placed the letter on the center table in front of both ladies and started to speak.

" As expected from Mr. McKnight it was decided that the company will be in Miss Layla and Miss Mio's hands. However the one in charged of all the final decisions and every future actions will be Miss Layla. She will be taking Mr. McKnight position and can only be replaced by Miss Mio. He also states that Miss Mizuno is the legal guardian of Miss Layla until she reaches the age of eighteen. Furthermore, all actions Miss Layla takes in the coorporation, will have to be signed by Miss Mizuno..."

"Excuse me Mr. Fooster." Youko interrupted "I wonder how I am going to be able to do that if I will be living in Tokyo, and also..."

"Miss Mizuno..." Fosster interrupted "Now the interesting part comes. Mr. McKnight states that the main office of the company is to be moved once again to Japan."

"Mr. Fooster, I..." Now it was Layla who interrupted...

"And also..." He kept going ignoring Layla's interruption. "He wishes that Layla move back to Tokyo, and attend a regular school, that of course will be chosen by Miss Mizuno. Alfred will be the in charged of the house choirs like always, and he is also very familiar to the mansion in Tokyo. So it won't be a problem."

Youko instantly looked at Layla. The girl had her eyes fixed on the floor, she was confused and hurt. Youko could tell. She felt a urge to hold the younger girl in her arms.

Youko knew that at that point she could not do much. But she promised to herself at that moment that, things were to change. That she would make things better for Layla. Suddenly something came to Youko's mind.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. But how is it possible for Layla to run such an important business like that? If am not wrong she is only sixteen and..."

"Miss Mizuno." Alfred called her name. "Since the age of twelve Miss Laylas has been conducting the multi-coorporation business with Mr. McKnight."

Youko looked at Layla amazed and at the same time incredulous.

"I-is it true Layla-chan?"

"Yes. Whenever my dad was in his business trips I was the one in charged of the negotiations and the decisions make here in London. I got used to it and..." She paused for a while, but kept going... "and even after my father's death I was the one taking care of almost everything. I was trained and instructed to be like that since I left Japan."

Youko could not believe what she was listening to. She glanced over Alfred to get some answers, but he only gave her a small sad smile. Now she began to understand what Alfred told her earlier that day.

" Well I guess thats it. I will provide everything regarding the moving for you Miss Layla. Just gather your personal belongings and pack whatever you need to go to Tokyo. The rest I will take care. If you excuse me it is already late in the night, and I suppose our guest is tired." Mr. Fooster said politely "Oh, one more thing. Be prepared to leave the day after tomorrow." With that him and the other man left the mansion.

Youko was still seated besides Layla on the couch. She was trying to filter all the information that was given to her that night, when Layla interrupted he thoughts.

"Youko-oneesan, I know you might be tired from traveling, but I would like to talk to you for a little longer. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. It would be a pleasure." The older woman said smiling.

"So would you like some tea while we talk?"

"It would be perfect." They both looked at each other.

"I will be right back with some tea and cookies. It was about time for me to start working again." Alfred smiled at the girls and left the room.

"Layla-chan. It has been a long time since a last saw you. You grown up into a very elegant woman."

Layla stood up slowly.

"Thank you Youko-oneesama. I have been through a lot of training during the past years." She said walking towards a bookshelf.

"Not that your beauty has something to do with your training..." Both of them looked at each other and laughed. "I never thought that that little girl who used to love sports and run around the house would become a business woman." Youko said trying to pull things out of Layla. She knew she had many questions, but she couldn't ask all at one. It would be a slow process.

"You see..." Layla answered "I stopped playing as soon as I started my training. It was too time consuming. I also stopped attending regular school."

"I understand."

"Excuse me." Somebody said while opening the door and walking inside the room.

It was Alfred. He was carrying a silver tray with two white tea cups with red roses painted on it, along with a mug with hot water and a pot with sugar blocks. Beside the sugar block a plate with cookies.

"I am sorry. It took a while to bake the cookies." The man said, "I also brought green tea from Japan for you Miss Youko, since we are used to black tea here."

"I appreciate Alfred." Youko replied.

"I will leave the two of you alone. Miss Layla, if you need something else let me know. And dont stay up too long, tomorrow we need to pack."

"Yes. Thank alfred." Layla smiled

So the man left the room. Youko poured both of them some hot water. She prepared a cup of green tea for herself with a block of sugar. She prepared Layla's black tea and asked what did she want on it. The girl said that only the pure tea was perfect.

_Wow, she really changed a lot. Whenever she was little she couldn't stand bitter things, she would complain all the time. _

"Layla-chan, it seems like Mio-san is out there working. That's great. How has she been?"

Layla stopped to drink her tea at that point. She placed her cup on the table and sat in the arm of the chair that was in front of the couch in which Youko was sitting. She had a serious and somehow sad look on her face.

"You know... I actually don't know."

Youko stared at her. Again surprised by the answer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Onee-sama, left home four years ago. She had a fight with my father because of all the training and classes he wanted us to take. She told him she wanted to be a model and didn't want to work for the company. Dad got really angry. Onee-sama was very good in business, however she decided to leave. Her and Dad never spoke to each other very often again. The first time I saw her after she left, was two days ago, and a barely talked to her. But she is working as a model in France for a big modeling company. She is becoming quiet famous." - She paused to take a sip of her tea. She glanced at Youko and saw that she was unable to say something. Seeing her cousin out of words, she spoke again.

"Its alright Youko-oneesan. After all she wanted to fulfill her dream and..." Before she finished she felt a warm embrace. Youko had stood up, and before Layla noticed she was already being hugged by the older woman. She couldn't do much but letting being hugged by Youko. There was a while since she was hugged with so much warmth.

_It feels good. I am glad she is here._ Thought Layla

Youko parted the hug and looked into the girls eyes. She couldn't help but smile. And in return she got a shy smile back.

"Layla-chan. I hope you are ready to go back to Japan. Many things will change, but I promise to take care of everything. Now I think the best for us is to get a good rest. After all we have a lot of time to talk now."

"Yes Youko-oneesan. Thank you once again and I am sorry for my dad putting you in such situation.'

"Don't worry. I am happy that we can be a family again."

Both girls left the room together and went upstairs to rest. The two rooms were side to side and Layla told Youko that, if she needed something to come to her or to look for Alfred. Youko thanked her and went to her room.

Already in her room, Youko opened her bag and got her pajamas. It was a silk light blue pajama, composed by a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She placed it on her bed and went towards the bathroom. She opened the hot water to prepare the bathtub, after all she needed a shower. When the bath was ready, she undressed herself ad folded her clothes placing them besides the sink.

The water felt good on her skin. Youko laid down on the bathtub comfortably. Only her head was outside the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a while.

I knew my life would be complicated whenever I got in the law school. But I could never think that would be to this extent. Oh well Mizuno Youko, after Ogasawara Sachiko you have another challenge in front of you. Humm... Thinking better about it, Layla reminds me a lot of Sachiko... This can be interesting.

Youko smiled, and let herself enjoy the shower.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fiction, so im getting a bit nervous on posting it here. I hope some of you are enjoying. Please let me know what you think, what you guys like and dislike! Again thanks for reading! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tokyo/ Japan**

After a long trip from London to Tokyo, Youko, Layla and Alfred finally arrived. As soon as they landed Youko's phone rang;

"Hello this is Youko speaking."

"Hi hi, how was your trip? After almost a week away you already forget how the love of your life sounds? Thats pretty mean."

"Sei! How are you? The trip was long but we got back safe."

"What do you mean by "we"?"

" Well it is a long story. I will let you know when I get home. From now I will need to go solve some errands and as soon as I can I will call you, ok?"

"Thats ok. Just let me know if you need some help. It's saturday so I have the afternoon off school."

"Actually I will need you to meet me later on. I will send you the address by sms. Is it ok?"

"Sure. No problems. I will have to go my teacher is going crazy because i left class to talk to you. I guess he doesn't understand that you are more important than his bullshit hehehehehe."

" Sei, be more responsible and go back to class i will talk to you after you are done. By the way thank you. Bye."

Youko hanged up the phone and immediately turned to speak with the younger girl beside her.

"Layla, are you ok? You seem tired."

"I'm ok Youko-oneesan."

"You are finally back in Japan. I know it will be a little confusing in the beginning, but I hope you can adapt yourself back to the japanese life style."

"Uhum" - spoke Layla. As soon as she finished mumbling Alfred interrupted the conversation.

"Ladies, lets go? The car is already outside waiting for us, and the luggage were already taken care of."

Like that the three of them walked outside the airport. In front of the exit, a black limo was waiting for them. At the passenger door, a young chauffeur was waiting with the door opened.

He looked on his late twenties. He was wearing a suit and had a smile on his face. As soon as he spotted the young ladies he smiled and introduced himself;

"Good morning Lady Layla, Miss Youko. Its being a while since last time. My name is Hiro Natsume. I will be working as your chauffeur. Alfred how have you been?"

"Natsume-kun - Alfred started - Its been quite a while, I am glad you will be taking your dad's place. Thank you for you hard work."

"It is my pleasure." - The young man replied and gestured for the three of them to get in the car.

As soon as they got inside the limo, Alfred started to talk again;

"Miss Layla, I know it is soon but we have to start taking care of the company."

"Yes Alfred. I have already sent some emails to the company representatives. Tonight I will be meeting them. I also read the business plan for the next six months, and I will be taking care of that. However, I need Youko-oneesan to give approval and sign the papers. Also," - suddenly Layla is interrupted by Youko.

"I'm sorry Layla, Alfred-san. But since I am the responsible for Layla and the company until she turns 18 I would like to do things differently. First of all, my uncle in this case your dad Layla, clarified in his wishes that he would like you to return to school."

"Excuse me Youko-sama - Said Alfred - but Ms. Layla has already a college degree, and ..."

"Alfred." - Now it was Layla who interrupted the man - "I understand your worries. However it is my dad's wish, and I will fulfill it. Youko-onesan, although I will be fulfilling my dad's wish I will be working at the company. Nothing is to change. Furthermore, I don't have any knowledge about schools here in Japan and my japanese is also deteriorated after my long living in England. I count on you to take care of the school I will be enrolling at."

The two girls exchanged a smile and Youko took the lead;

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of that. Actually I have already done some arrangements for you to start school in a month. Right after summer break."

"Alright, so if everything is solved already lets take a break and relax until we get to the house. After that we will be taking care of everything." - Said Alfred also smiling.

"By the way Alfred-san - Youko said - We are going to take a while until we fix all the house, isn't it true?"

"Miss Youko, just like you I already took some providences about the house. I also have my contacts over here, don't forget about it." - Both of them laughed together and started to talk about everything that needed to be done.

The drive to the house would take around forty minutes from the airport if there was no traffic. Of course they were not lucky and got stuck in some huge traffic jam. Layla fell asleep in Youko's shoulders while the older girl was still talking to Alfred about how to deal with the situation. After about an hour drive they got to a huge metallic gate. Natsume opened the gate by using a small remote. The path to the house was short. However, Youko got astonished by something and turned to Alfred almost in panic, but before the girl said something the man started.

"Yes. I know. It is the same design from the house in England. This house over here it was built after a business trip that my master and his wife went to. It happened that Mrs. Sayaa fell in love with the mansion that they stayed in London. Mr. McKnight built this house for her. After her death he didn't want to lose any memory of her, and ended up buying the house she so loved in London. As a result he decided to move there."

Youko stared at the girl sleeping in her shoulders. The girl was exhausted. In Layla's face a layer of her hair was out of place. Youko gently moved it away, and gently whispered in her ears, "Don't worry everything will be fine. I am here to take care of you."

Natsume-kun, parked the car in front of the main entrance and announced to the three passengers that they had arrived. Layla woke up by the voice of the chauffeur and stared at Youko and Alfred, both of them had a welcome smile for her. She felt embarrassed for sleeping for so long, and letting the two of them by themselves. She politely apologized. After that, the three of them got out of the car and headed towards the house.

Whenever inside the house Layla looked everywhere. She was perplexed with the house. She couldn't remember that both houses from England and Japan where so similar. The only difference was that, this house was decorated in a Japanese style. Many of the rooms in the house were in a traditional japanese style, with lower tables no chairs and sliding doors. However, Alfred explained that those rooms were used only for important meetings with business men from the area. He also explained that, every room in the house was rebuilt, painted and decorated to better suit Layla.

"Miss Layla, since the house was rearranged to better suit you and your style, we made your room and MissYouko's room next to each other. If you ever need something, there is a special phone n your room that only calls the house. My room is located at the bottom floor, yours and Miss Youko's on the top floor. All the luggage must be placed in the right place already, and all the clothes on the closets as well. I will now excuse myself and go check with the chefs at what time the lunch will be ready. Please, both of you take your time to take a shower and relax a little bit. Oh, I almost forgot" - the man turned and said - "Welcome home my ladies." - and after he said that he bowed and left the two of them.

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. They seemed happy. So than Youko spoke;

"Layla I have something to ask you."

"Yes." - Layla replied

"I would like for you to spend time with me tonight and meet someone."

"Youko-oneesan, I told you that I have already arranged a meeting tonight."

"Yes, I know that, and I have already cancelled the meeting while you were sleeping. I did it because I won't be able to attend. As your guardian, I have to be present in the meetings for those to be legal. Don't worry you will have the liberty of scheduling every meeting. I just wish you take a small break before you start taking care of the company. After all you have been through..."

Youko stopped. She was staring at the floor. She had her fists closed tight. She was shaking. Her eyes got watery . Suddenly, Youko felt a generous hand en-gulping her own. She faced up again. Just to find Layla looking at her and smiling. So, the small girl said;

"Thank you Youko-oneesan. For everything, and for being here for me. I will take a break and get to know more of this place with you. But please, don't cry because of me. I will never give you a reason to cry, okay?"

From nowhere, Youko could once again see that old smile in Layla's face. And she knew that everything would be fine again.

"So Layla is a promise! And you cannot go back in your word, ok?" Youko smiled and softened the mood around them two.

"Yes , it is a promise." Layla replied smiling again.

"Anyways what do you think if we go explore the second floor? I bet Alfred did everything already so we just need to find our rooms and go take a shower. Oh, and by the way, the person I want to introduce you is my girlfriend. I hope you two will get along well."

"Oh... alright. Don't worry I bet we will get along."

So them two walked up the stairs and started to get ready.

**Youko's bathroom**

Youko was in the bath tube when her cellphone rang.

"Who it might be?" She thought before answering her phone that was beside her.

"Hello, hello! How is my love doing?"

"Sei... What is wrong with you! Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yes, but the class got cancelled. The teacher had a conference. By the way, the address you sent me... I am here already, and I don't think I am in the right place. I am in front of a huuuuuuuuge gate and it seems to be a pretty nice mansion..."

"Oh, you are in the right place. I am taking a shower right now but I will ask someone to open the gate for you. Just one second."

Youko placed the cellphone besides her and grabbed the special phone to call Alfred.

"Alfred. I am sorry to bother. One of my friends is here. Would you mind letting her in? Oh, and ask her to wait a moment while I finish to change."

"Certainly Miss Youko."

"Oh Alfred, one more thing... By any means, I mean, ANY, let her come upstairs ok?"

"Yes, I understand."

Youko got the cellphone again:

"Sei, they are about to open the gate. I will be downstairs shortly."

"Alright. You dont need to rush, I can go meet you in the shower..."

"Absolutely not! I will be downstairs as fast as I can, so we can talk."

"Ok! See you then! You don't need to be so cold. Do you really think I would do something while you are naked in your bathroom?"

"Being you we are talking about... Let's see... Yeah you are waiting downstairs."

"Hi hi! I will see you in a bit."

They hanged up the phone.

_Oh my, this Sei doesn't change._ Thought Youko while laughing with herself.

Youko changed her clothes. She chose some jeans and a black bottom shirt with short sleeves. Before she made her way downstairs she knocked in Layla's door but had no reply. She entered the room to find Layla asleep in the bed, wearing some jeans and a shirt. Youko walked towards the bed, pushed a blanket on top of Layla, and left the room without waking up the girl. After that, she made her way downstairs. Alfred led Youko to where Sei was waiting. After leaving the two by themselves he left to bring some tea.

"Youko you look beautiful as always" - Said Sei, smiling to the brunet girl.

Youko made her way towards Sei and hugged the taller woman.

"Thank you. I missed you. I have so much to tell you."

Just like that, the two of them kissed in a passionate way.

"Take a seat because is gonna take a while until I explain everything."

Twenty minutes after;

"Wait wait wait!"

Sei looked amazed and couldn't believe in what she heard.

"So you are telling me that your cousin is a super smart girl, that has already a college degree and its responsible for the company with only 16 years. This because her older sister doesn't want to take part of the family business? And on top of that, you will be her guardian and have plenty power to advocate her business? And that she will be obligated to be in high-school again, run the business and have a life at the same time? And more, you are telling me that we will be moving here? THAT IS JUST CRAZY!" - She finished without breath.

"Yes it is exactly that."

"And where is she right now? And where is she going to school?"

"She is sleeping. She is exhausted with everything that is going on."

"I can imagine. So where is she going to school?"

"Lilian..."

"He-he! It couldn't be different. I s she starting after the summer vacations?"

"Yes."

Suddenly the wooden door from the living room was opened by Alfred that walked through and talked to Youko:

"Youko-sama, Miss Layla just called asking for you. I told her that you were here with your friend."

"Thank you Alfred. I even like the Japanese way of addressing me." - Youko giggled when she saw Alfred get embarrassed.

" By the way excuse my rudeness. This is Satou Sei. She is my girlfriend. And Sei this is Alfred-san he is the responsible for this house. He has been working with the family for years."

Alfred bowed and introduced himself to Sei;

"Satou-sama its a pleasure. I am glad that Youko-sama is dating such a beautiful woman."

"Thank you Alfred-san." - Sei told the man - "And thank you for taking good care of her."

"If you excuse me now ladies I will ask to serve the lunch."

As Alfred turned to leave, Layla came in the room.

"Youko-oneesan I am sorry for the delay." - Layla said

"It is ok. Don't worry about it. Come here I want to introduce you." - Youko smiled at the girl. "This is Satou Sei, she is my girlfriend. I hope you two get along."

Layla came closer to Sei, looked at her and finally smiled and said:

"Nice to meet you. I'm Layla. Thank you for taking care of Youko-oneesan."

Sei couldn't reply. She was amazed by Layla's beauty and politeness. The sixteen year old girl didnt even look like her own age. She looked like a woman, thought Sei.

Finally she came back to reality and said;

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we get along." - Petting Layla in the head and smiling playfully like Sei always does.

After lunch they decided to have tea so Youko could talk to Layla about the plans for the next semester. Alfred prepared one of the traditional Japanese tea room for them and left Sei and Youko in charged. The only wall in the room was painted in an old green color. The three other sides of the room were filled with light brown slide doors, made with bamboos. The only table in the room was short and long. It wasn't fit to be used with chairs.

Layla walked inside the room and looked around. The thing that caught her attention was exactly the table. She smiled at it. Sei and Youko that were already kneeling at the table looked at each other and also smiled.

"Hey, hey. You don't want to stay there while the tea is getting cold do you? Come on sit down." Said Sei in a playful way.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me some reviews so about the writing, story line, or whatever you want to! Its nice to see how other people see our work! Thanks a lot all of you who are following! As you see things are starting to get together! Hope i will have some surprises for you soon! Arigatou! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own any character or the story line of Marimite.

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update, but I am busy with work those days. Please review, it makes me want to write whenever people keep reviewing.

And this fiction is supposed to be long, so this is the last chapter before the story really engages on the main plot.

Thanks again for reading!

=)

There was only one week left until the beginning of the classes. Summer had passed by really fast. With so many things changing in Layla's life it couldn't be different.

During the past weeks Layla was busy dealing with the company and trying to settle some business contracts with international partners. Furthermore, she was having private lessons on japanese language and writing with Youko and Sei.

"Sei-sama, can you help me with this text. Youko-oneesama told me to read and translate to english, but I'm not sure if everything is right."

"Hi hi, come here." Sei said inviting Layla inside her bedroom.

Sei was fixing some of her personal belongings in Youko's room. Well, not really Youko's room but "Youko and Sei's" room as Alfred used to call.

The blond have been living in the house for three weeks now. Although Alfred had already told her to let the maids take care of her stuff, she insisted to do it herself. She was just not used to the maid thing yet.

"By the way Sei-sama, do you know where is Youko-oneesama?" Asked the younger girl walking into the room and sitting at the chair in front of Youko's desk.

Sei finished to hang one of her shirts at the wardrobe and walked towards Layla.

"Youko went to your new school to drop the rest of the paper work that was left. She will be coming back soon." Said Sei while extending her arm asking for the notebook and the book that Layla was holding.

"Sei-sama, is good that your summer classes are over. At least you have a break until the beginning of the next semester." Layla said while smiling at Sei, that at the moment was busy reading the notebook that Layla gave to her.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have a break. I looked over you writing and most of it its right, you have to be more careful with the meaning of the Japanese characters, some times they can be tricky. Nothing that can't be learned." She closed the notebook and gave it back to Layla.

Suddenly Layla's cell phone rang. She checked the number and turned to Sei, "Im sorry Sei-sama I will have to answer this call. It is an Australian company calling. I am really sorry."

After apologizing, Layla picked up the call. She got her notebook, bowed to Sei and left the room.

"_I wonder if someday I will be able to talk to her more than fifteen minutes without the interruption of some business call."_ Thought Sei while going back to her later activity.

"_Next time I will let the maids do that. I hate to hang clothes."_

**Lilliam Academy for Girls**

"Thank you very much sister. Gokigenyou." Said Youko while closing the door of the Principal's office. Youko stopped in front of the door behind her, fixed her clothes and signed in relief.

"_Well I guess now everything is properly set. Layla is enrolled in school and will be starting next week. What a relief." _Thought Youko as she made her way down the hall of Lilliam's Administrative Building.

Youko checked the time in her wristwatch. It was still early and Natsume-kun probably wasn't there yet. _"I should pass by the Yamayurikai and check on Sachiko. Probably she will be working on the Hanadera and Lilliam's festivals with the other members."_

The brunette made her way to the Rose Mansion. Whenever she got to the house she spotted Rei at the door.

"Rei-san, gokigenyou."

The taller girl turned to the direction where the voice was coming from. Whenever she recognized Youko she replied.

"Gokigenyou Youko-sama. It's good to see you. How have you been?"

"I am good. Thank you. Is Sachiko around?"

"Yes she is upstairs. I was delivering the plans for the Sports Festival. Would you like to come in and have a cup of tea with us?"

"Yes, that would be great. I need to talk to Sachiko…" – she paused before she continued. – "How is she doing by the way?"

Rei glanced at the floor, and stopped smiling. She raised her head and again and told Youko straight forward;

"She is trying to fake that nothing happened… but she cannot hide it from me… she is just masking her feelings, exactly the way she used to be when Yumi wasn't around… She barely talk to us or spend time with us. The only time we see and talk to her is during the Yamayurikai meetings."

"I am glad I passed by." Said Youko with a serious smile in her face. "May we go in?" She asked extending her arm for Rei to go in front.

"Hi." Rei replied opening the door to the Rose Mansion.

The former rose and Rei walked upstairs. Sachiko was sitting at the left end of the table. She was immersed in some papers in front of her. Beside the papers there was an empty cup of tea. Nobody else was in the room. Without checking who had just walked in she said;

"Rei, how was in the office…" she stopped herself when she lifted her gaze and saw who was accompanying Rei.

Sachiko gently rested the pen she had in her hands on the top of the papers. She stood up and directed her words to Youko.

"Onee-sama, gokigenyou. I am sorry I wasn't aware of your presence." – She apologized- "What brings you here?"

"Gokigenyou Sachiko." Youko replied seriously. _"Oh my god, how much weight did you lose." _That was what Youko wanted to say. However, she kept going – "I passed by to deal with some paper work at the Main Office, and I wanted to see how have you been."

"Please have a sit Youko-sama." - Said Rei while placing a cup of tea on the table for Youko and filling Sachiko's cup. " Please excuse me, I will check on Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko-chan. They are at the Advertizing club working on some banners for the events. Excuse me." – After that Rei left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Youko sat down, and Sachiko sat at the place that she was before.

"So how was your summer Sachiko?" – Youko took a sip of her tea.

Sachiko knew where Youko wanted to get. She faked a smile on her face. Although, she already knew that her Onee-sama wouldn't fall for it. However, many years of training told her to do so.

"It was great. I have been very busy with the Yamayurikai work."

"I see…" - Youko took another sip of her tea. – "What about yourself? How have you been?" – She looked straight at Sachiko's eyes with a serious expression.

Sachiko was already in the corner, and she knew it.

"Onee-sama, if you came here to bother me with such questions, you are wasting your time." She stood up quickly placing her two hands on the table. "Go straight to the point please." Sachiko finished.

Youko had the same calm air as always. She knew her petite soeur too well, so she made sure to keep the atmosphere smooth.

"Sachiko." She paused while walking toward the younger girl.

"I know that what you are going through is not easy." She kept going. "You don't need to deal with it all by yourself. I am here for you and you also have Rei and the other members of the Yamayurikai. I am sure they worried about you as well…"

'Onee-sama" – Sachiko took a deep breath and recollected herself. She calmed down and spoke once again, - "As you can see I am doing just fine. I don't need to deal with something that is already over. It is in the past, what was done cannot be changed." – Sachiko stopped and walked towards the window.

"Well, if this is the way you want to do it… I will just ask you something…" - Youko smiled at her petite soeur - "Don't go back to your old self. Now if you excuse me I have to go." – Youko turned her back to Sachiko and walked towards the door. Before leaving she said one last thing, - "I am always here for you and I will always be. I hope someday you will find somebody who can make you happy again." – Just like that Youko left.

Sachiko was left alone once again

"_Yumi am I going to be able to forget you one day?"_ – Looking outside the window to the empty sky, Sachiko left tears roll down her cheeks.

The former rose walked towards the car parked in front of the school gates. Natsume-kun opened the back door for her.

"Miss Youko, was everything ok?" Natsume asked smiling at her.

"It could have gone better." Said Youko also with a smile. –"Never the less it is life. We can never fix or change things unless we are really willing to do so, right?"

Youko walked into the car leaving the young chauffer with a confused expression on his face.

"Youko-sama, welcome home." A smiling butler welcomed the brunet home.

"Good evening Alfred. How are you? Do you know where are Sei and Layla?"

"Sei-sama is in the backyard and Miss Layla is in her room finishing some business that came earlier today. Oh, she left you some papers that you need to check and sign. They are on you desk."

"Thank you Alfred. Did Layla had some free time today?"

"No she has been very busy today."

"Alright." – Youko replied with a worried voice. – "I will go try to find them."

"Of course. Dinner will be served soon."

"Thank you." – She said excusing herself and going towards the backyard.

It was getting dark by the time Youko was making her way into the backyard.

"That's a pretty unusual place." She thought.

Actually there were not many backyards like this one. Instead of a yard with flowers and small bushes around, the back of the McKnight's mansion was like a natural park. A pathway that went from the back door of the mansion, led to the middle of a natural forest. The forest had many tall, thick and dense trees.

While walking through the backyard, Youko, was paying attention to every single detail. Walking a little bit further, she found that the big tress gave space to an opened area. In this opened area, if one looked to their right, it was possible to see an outdoor pool that was pretty big if compared to the regular pools. Around the pool, the ground was paved, chairs, tables and a barbeque area complemented the area.

Youko looked to her left, and there she spotted Sei's silhouette. Sei had her back turned to Youko, she was looking to an empty space. The brunette made her way towards Sei, making sure to be sneaky enough to do not let the taller woman notice her.

The blond was immersed in her thoughts. Since a half hour ago she was exploring the backyard. However, something had caught her attention. To the opposite side of the pool, she found this opened space. Whenever she got closer to check what was that empty space she got surprised. A very old tennis court was in front of her. The fences around the court were in a precarious state. They were all broken and had plants growing all around. The cracks on the court surface and the absence of the net ust confirmed what Sei was thinking;

"_I bet they even forgot that there is a tennis court over here."_

The blonds' thought was interrupted by two arms wrapping around her waist.

"What is this beautiful woman doing around here by herself?" – Youko asked resting her head on Sei's back.

Sei gently turned around, hugged the shorter woman and placed a kiss in her forehead.

"You know, it is pretty dangerous to walk alone in the forest. There are hungry wolfs that can eat you up." – Sei kept going.

"Oh, really?" – Youko replied – " I hope they are hungry, so things can become more interesting."

Sei was caught by surprise by Youko's reply. The taller girl smiled. Youko looked into her eyes… "Sexy" she thought. She couldn't help herself. The brunet slowly started to kiss the taller girl's neck. She began at the collar bone and slowly moved up. She could hear Sei's moans of pleasure.

Suddenly Sei dropped Youko on the grass. She looked at the smaller girl that was under her, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. The brunet wrapped her arms around Sei and pushed her closer. The kiss was getting more intense, both of them were pleading for more. Sei pushed Youko's shirt up, revealing her stomach's soft skin. She touched Youko lightly and slowly making the brunet shiver in pleasure. Sei made her way to the bra, that quickly was unbuttoned, and revealed Youko's breasts. Sei couldn't help anymore, she gently started to play with Youko's nipples to pleasure her. The two of them were immerged in their own world. Suddenly…

"Hmr, hmr…"

Both girls jumped from the grass. Youko immediately turned her back and started to fix her bra, at the same she replied. – "A-Alfred-san…" Youko was trying to fix herself as soon as possible.

"You know Alfred-san, we were just…" – Sei tried to explain.

"My ladies, no need for explanation." – Alfred said while smiling playfully at the girls. Sei and Youko were blushing of embarrassment; the blond was laughing and scratching her head because she didn't know what to say, while Youko was still trying her best to fix her clothes and look presentable.

"As Sei was saying…" – Now it was Youko who started to talk, when she finally composed herself.

"Youko-sama," – the butler said still smiling at them, - "don't worry, I was your age once." – Both girls looked to each other. – "I just came to ask if you would like to shower before dinner is served?" – He looked at them with an evil grimm, like he was imagining… you know… things. – "But I think I came in a bad time."

"No thank you Alfred-san. I will shower after dinner."

"As you wish, Youko-sama. I will be excusing myself now."

As Alfred made his way back to the house, Sei hugged Youko from behind and whispered in her ears;

"We will have to finish this later, my _Little Red Riding Hood_." – Youko laughed, and just like that they walked toward the house.

Layla was already sitting at the dinning table when Youko and Sei got there.

"Yes! Roast beef and mashed potatoes! Good job Alfred." – Said Sei while taking her regular seat besides Youko.

Layla was reading some documents while waiting fro the two of them. As soon as the older women sat at the table Layla raised her glance and directed her words to Youko.

"Youko-oneesan, how are you? I hope you had a good day." – Youko was serving the dinner to Layla and Sei like she used to.

"I am great. I went to Lilliam today to turn in the rest of your paper work. I also brought your uniforms with me. I hope you day went well and you had time to rest." – Youko finished to speak with a ironic tone, while giving Layla her plate and raising her eyebrows to the documents besides her. As a reflex to Youko's grim, Layla pushed the papers to the chair before taking her plate.

"Yeah, yeah…" – Layla replied embarrassed. – "Sei-sama helped me out with the text you gave me to translate… R-right Sei-sama?" - She turned to the full mouthed Sei asking for help. Sei swallowed the food and replied – "Sure we did. And by the way, it is about time for you dropping the honorific after my name Layla-chan." – Said a content Sei diving back in the food.

"Layla, your school starts next week, please make sure you will be ready for it. By that I mean not too much work. I have already called Mr. Fooster and I will be taking care of the negotiations with the Japanese companies for now. And starting today, English will be not allowed in this house anymore. This goes for both of you." – Youko said smiling at Sei and Layla. However, Sei knew that the brunette was serious about it, so she just agreed.

"Understood." – Replied Layla already in Japanese.

-/-

I know it was a short! I am reaaaaallly sooorryyy! Next chapter we will be starting to fire up! So keep reading and please review! I will try to update faster this time! Thanks for reading! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes of author: **Hey guys, I was finally able to update! Thanks for all of you who have been waiting patiently and following this fiction! The next chapter its coming soon! Take care and I hope all of you had a great break!

**Disclaim: **I do not own any characters of Maria-sama-ga-miteru! I have no intention to plagiarize any work.

**Layla's POV**

The school wasn't that bad. I thought it would be another boring place. However, here I am, in front of a huge gate, the luckily reminds me a little bit of the western culture. Don't get me wrong, it is not that I don't like the Japanese traditional buildings; it is only that I get more comfortable around that I am used to.

Whenever I was walking towards the main building I notice a statue of Mary, or like the Japanese say Maria-sama. Many students stopped and prayed in front of Maria-sama. Weird… anyways I kept walking and finally made my way to the main building. Just like Youko-oneesan had explained to me, I followed to the shoes dresser and switched my shoes to the ones I had to use inside the school buildigs, and followed to the main office.

The chairman was a nice nun, she talked a lot about Youko-oneesan and said she had high expectation about me. I asked Youko-oneesan to keep my situation at school a secret, I didn't want to be seen as a prodigy. If I had to be back at school I would like to have a normal school life. The principal gave me a map of the school and highlighted the classroom I was in. She explained that my classroom was in the second floor, she also explained that each high-school year was located in different floors, those floors were correspondent to the year you were in. So since I was in the second year my class was located on the second floor.

**Sachiko's POV**

There I was, walking on the same corridors I always did. Everything was still the same, nothing changed. Something about the same old Lillian Academy became unbearable. It was the first day of school and I was just getting back from the business office, where I went to get the budget approval for the upcoming events. I was just making my usual way to my classroom when something, or better saying somebody, bumped into me. All I could see were papers flying everywhere.

"That's ridiculous!" – I shouted, – "Who walk in this inappropriate manner!" – The blood raised to my head.

On the floor a dark haired girl was picking up her papers (and mines as well).

"I apologize for my mistake…" – she said with a foreign accent.

She gathered the papers and gave them to me. Whenever she looked at me something caught my attention, maybe the foreigner traces of her face. Suddenly, I noticed that we were causing a commotion, everyone was staring at us. I recomposed myself, took the papers from the girls hand and walked upstairs to my classroom.

**Layla's POV**

After taking another look at the school's map that the principal gave to me, I headed towards the classroom that I was assigned to. On my way there, I decided to check some of the documents Mr. Fooster had sent to me, and then all I could remember was the cold wooden floor. Panicking, I started to gather all the papers I saw laying on the floor. Before I even had the chance to apologize, a sharp voice shouted at me. I raised my head. The person in front of me was beautiful, her long hair was falling perfectly, she looked like a princess. However, her tone of voice did not make justice to her appearance.

I finally apologized and gave to her her papers. After taking the papers, not even thanking me, she went upstairs. I looked around; everyone in the hallway was staring at me. I bowed and apologized for the situation.

_#1 Observation: Never bump into a Japanese upperclassman – they seem to get very angry._

**Second year Pine Classroom**

"Gokigenyou. Please take your seats." – The teacher announced.

In the middle of the classroom a girl with two long braids falling under her shoulders was staring at an empty seat close to the window. This girl was Yoshino-san, as well known as Rosa Foetida en Bouton.

"_Yumi-san, it is going to be a boring year without you…"_ her thoughts were interrupted by the homeroom teacher announcement.

"… as I was saying, starting today we are going to have a new transfer student with us. Please come in." – the teacher said looking towards the classroom door

Through the sliding doors, Layla came in and stopped in front of the entire class. Layla could feel people talking through the room.

"I am Layla McKnight, please take care of me."

"Wow, she is so polite and beautiful!" – Yoshino could hear someone say behind her.

"Alright everyone" – the teacher interrupted once again – "Layla came from England where she lived for a long time. Her Japanese is not yet perfect, so please take care of her. Yoshino-san…"

"Hi!" – Yoshino quickly stood up and replied.

"As a member of the Yamayurikai I will leave Layla in your hands. Please make sure you show and explain everything about our school to her."

"Hi!" – Yoshino replied and took her seat

"Layla-san" – now the teacher directed her words to Layla – "please take the empty seat by the window, and now lets start the class."

Layla took her seat and sat elegantly, ready to start her new school life.

As soon as the bell for the lunch break rang, Layla's table was surrounded by students.

"Layla-san, what brought you back to Japan?" – somebody asked.

"How many languages do you speak?" – another girl asked before Layla could reply the first question.

So many people surrounding her was overwhelming. She didn't know what to do or how to excuse herself. Suddenly a voice echoed from behind the group of girls surrounding her

"If you girls may excuse me…" – Layla glanced towards the voice – "Layla-san, please come with me." – It was Yoshino –san.

Layla felt relieved. All the girls around her stopped talking and opened space around her table.

"If you may excuse me I will be leaving right now. I will be answering your questions in a more appropriated time. Until then please feel free to think whatever you wish." – Layla bowed and followed Yoshino-san outside the classroom.

Yoshino-san kept a serious face and didn't speak a word until they reached the garden outside the building. Whenever outside, Yoshino stopped and turned to face Layla.

"Alright, its time to introduce myself properly. I am Shimazu Yoshino, a second year. My favorite hobby is to read action novels and to practice kendo. Nice to meet you."

Compared to Layla, Yoshino was a shorter girl. She had long dark hair that was tied in two long braids falling under her shoulders. Her eyes were vivid and full of energy. Layla looked at the smiling girl in front of her and smiled back.

"I am Layla McKnight, thank you for helping me before, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, you are really polite, just like I heard before." – replied Yoshino in a playful way – "So, lets start our tour around Lilliam Academy?" – She smiled again.

"Hi! Please."

Yoshino walked with Layla around the entire campus, she explained her everything about the school. The religion, how the school became how it was and things like that. At one point of the tour they passed by the statue of Maria-sama, there Yoshino stopped and put her hands together and took her time praying in front of Maria-sama. Layla was not used to it, however, she did the same as Yoshino-san, as a manner of respect.. Whenever they were ready, Yoshino explained Layla that the act was a symbol of respect towards Maria-sama who was watching over every student of Lilliam.

By the end of the tour, Yoshino-san stopped in front of a building that looked like a house.

"…and this is the Rose Mansion, the building in which the Yamayurikai meets."

Layla looked at the mansion "It is a beautiful building" she thought. Instantly she looked at Yoshino and realized she didn't know what the 'Yamayurikai' was

"Yoshino-san… I am sorry to ask, but what would be this 'Yamayurikai'?"

The shorter girl started to hit her index finger in her head, like someone who forgot to explain a very important detail to a novice.

"Alright, lets start from the beginning… The Lilliam Academy works on the 'souer system'. Soeur in french means sister. Basically the souer system requires that an upperclassman choose a younger student to act as her young sister. I know it sounds strange but I will explain you the reason later. Whenever the older student and the younger student agree to become soeurs they exchange vowels… The vowels are completed when the older soeur gives her petite soeur a rosary, symbolizing their union. The system exists so the older students are able to create a deeper bound with the younger ones, so the younger ones are able to learn with their oneesamas how to behave in society and things like that… or they say so. Understood?" – Yoshino finished with a smile on her face as she was proud of her explanation.

"Yes I did. However what does the Yamayurikai has to do with that?"

"The Yamayurikai is the house of the most beloved sisters in school. They are admired and loved by all the students. They also act as the student council here at Lilliam. The Yamayurikai is composed of three sisterhoods that receive the name of Roses. These three families are; Rosa Foetida, Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinensis. Like that, every older soeur of the Rose families become the head of the Yamayurikai and are called by their family names. While their petite soeurs also become members of the Yamayurikai and are called "rosa (the name of the family) en bouton.' Got it?"

"Hi. So that means you are one of the roses as well, right?"

"Hi!"

"Yoshino-chan, what are you doing here?" - a voice called form behind the two girls.

Both girls turned and Layla saw a tall, slim girl, with short light brown hair smiling at them. Although, the first impression Layla had was of a tomboy, from a closer look she had a very feminine face, despite her height she was very elegant and seemed very friendly.

"Rei-chan!" - Replied Yoshino walking towards the taller woman – "Gokigenyou! I am giving a tour for the new transfer student." – she smiled at Layla.

"Oh, so you are the one that the second years cant stop talking about." – Said Rei walking towards Layla and always smiling. – "Are you not going to introduce me Yoshino?"

" H-hi…" – Yoshino cleared her throat – "Layla-san this is Rei-ch… I mean this is Hasekura Rei, also known as Rosa Foetida and my soeur.

Rei took the lead and introduced herself, "I am Rei, a third year student, nice too meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rosa Foetida." – Layla bowed – "My name is Layla McKnight, please take care of me."

"You are very polite, what do you think about giving Yoshino here some tips about it?" – Rei said laughing at Yoshino that by the time was making faces of 'What are you talking about?' – "Well I have to go now, if not somebody at the Rose Mansion will be very upset about me being late…" – said the older girl scratching her head – "Yoshino, you should hurry as well. Layla-san I hope you enjoy Lilliam Academy, if you excuse me…"

"H-hi, gokigenyou Rosa Foetida."

Rei made her way to the Rose Mansion and left the two of them alone again.

"Hey Layla-san, I will have to go as well. Tomorrow I will show you the sport clubs here. Do you think you can find your way back?"

"Hi. Don't worry about it. Thank you very much Yoshino-san."

"I will see you later then." – said Yoshino hurrying inside the house.

The end of the day finally came. Layla gathered her stuff and proceeded towards the main gates. Outside, Natsume-kun was waiting for her. The chauffer opened the door of the car as soon as he saw the young lady.

"Ms. Layla, I hope you had a good day."

"Yes, thank you Natsume-san." – The girl got in the car and rested her head on the seat.

**McKnight's mansion**

Layla got home, even being exhausted after her first day of school, she went straight to her office to work on the company's paper work. She sat down on her chair and pulled the papers out of her bag. While going over the papers, she noticed that a budget plan that was in the middle of the reports was not hers.

"_I might have kept by accident when our papers got mixed up."_ - She thought while picturing the accident earlier that day – _"There are some mistakes in the balance of this budget…" – _she analyzed the paper by instinct_ – "should I fix it? … I think it's the minimum I should do… who that girl might be? She was so angry… oh well let me fix this quickly."_

Layla was so into the paper work that she didn't see the time passing by. After correcting the budget that wasn't hers she jumped straight ahead to some tall pile of papers that was on her table. Soon somebody knocking on the door disturbed her.

"Layla-san, can I come in?"

"Please come in Youko-neesan."

Youko was accompanied by Sei. They both made her way towards Layla, that was already standing and waiting for them.

"So Layla-chan, tell me tell me how was the first day? Did you like it? Did you have fun? Did you make any friends?" – Sei was asking excited while patting layla on the head.

"Sei calm down." – said Youko while walking towards the desk and grabbing some papers in her hand – "Let her tell us how it was." – she finished while going through some of the papers Layla had signed already – "I see you've done a lot of work already…" – the older girl looked at Layla with a serious face – " Well… lets save it for later. So how was your first day at school?"

Layla was fixing her hair whilw thinking about a good answer.

"Let's say… Interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" – Sei asked while taking a seat on the couch by the window.

"Hum… Japanese girls have a large variety and strong personalities… they can be very nice and energetic or cold and rude." - she said smiling

"So you had a full high-school experience already." – said Youko giggling.

"Yes I had more than that. Overall it was good." – Layla said walking towards he agenda that it was on the table – "By the way Youko-onessan, I have scheduled a meeting with the heads of the Ogasawara group next week. They are our most important partners here in Japan and I was expecting on closing some agreements with them"

Youko looked at Sei that did the same thing at the same time.

"…It would be great if you could join me." – Layla sensed that Youko had changed – "However, if you cannot I will understand."

"No. It will be a pleasure to accompany you." She smiled at the younger girls. _"More likely you will need me around." _

"Alright" – Sei said energetically – "I think we all should go take a shower! My stomach is already making weird noises hehehehe…."

"Sei-sama, is food the only thing you can think about?" – Asked Layla making Youko laugh and Sei blush.

"Layla-chan, first of all, call me Sei-san or even Sei hehehe… second of all there is something else and it is…"

"ALRIGHT SEI! That's enough!" – Said Youko embarrassed and blushing, refraining Sei of keep going – "Lets go take a shower." Said Youko leaving in front of the other two.

"Layla-chan one day I will tell you." – Sei whispered to Layla while following Youko outside the room.

The evening went smooth on the McKnight's mansion. The three ladies had a great dinner and spent a few hours doing their assignments for school in the office. Once in a while Layla interrupted the older girls to ask questions about the Japanese literature homework. Whenever the clock hit ten, Youko called a night and everyone went t their respective rooms. However, for Layla the night was only beginning.

Layla's room was the biggest in the house. It was built in an open concept and it had three main areas. Whenever walking into the room, the first area was dedicated to a living room. There were three bluish couches that formed a c shape with a rectangle dark brown central table in the middle. To the left of the living room and in the central part of the room there was a king size bed. The bed was very modern and it was also in dark brown. The sheets were light blue with a silk light brown pullover on top of it. There were about six pillows that were also covered with the same silk pillow cases. Further to the left, right after the bed, it was Layla's private office. A table in an L shape and a big chair were the main characters of the space. A desktop computer was placed in the shorter part of the table while the longer part was covered with piles of paper that were very organized. Layla also had a phone on the desk.

Layla walked in the room placed her school bag on the floor besides the table and sat on the chair. _"I still have a lot to do. I have to read and sign the documents to officialize the business with the French branch and also check all the paper work to close the agreements with the Ogasawara group"_ – thought Layla sitting in her chair.

After everything was done and sent to the respective recipients Layla was finally able to go to bed and relax. She stared at her watch that was in her nightstand, it was marking 3.30am, she needed to get a good few hours of sleep to get ready for classes the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Maria-Sama-Ga-Miteru and have no intention on plagiarizing any work of the series or other ones!

SEI.2405

**Getting Things Right – Chap 7**

**Lilliam Academy**

It was early morning; only a few students who had club activities were at Lilliam at that time of the day. Sachiko had come earlier than usual to the Rose Mansion; she was sitting by the table drinking her tea and enjoying the cooler sunrays of the morning, while scheming through the papers she had left there the day before.

"_Strange…. I cannot find the budget plan for this semester." She thought impatiently._

Sachiko had searched everywhere for the document and had no more patience for it. She placed both of her hands in front of her face thinking hard about where she could have left it. She raised her head by the sound of the door being opened;

"Gokigenyou Sachiko."

"Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis."

Both Rei and Yoshino saluted Sachiko.

"Gokigenyou." Sachiko answered in a low tone.

"Is something bothering you?" Rei asked while making her way towards the table and placing her bag in one of the chairs.

"I cannot find the budgeting plan for this semester events." Sachiko said going through the papers once again.

"I see… Even Ogasawara Sachiko is able to misplace papers sometimes…" Rei said smiling in a playful way. However, Sachiko did not think it was funny, mostly the opposite, she hardener her expression for a bit.

"Yoshino-chan, would you happen to see it somewhere?" Rei asked her petite soeur that was preparing some tea for the Roses.

"Gomene Rei-chan, I didn't see it anywhere." The younger girl replied pouring some of the freshly prepared tea for the older girls and herself.

"Oh well, in the worst case we just have to do it again." Said Rei already seated and holding her teacup.

"It is impossible." Now it was Sachiko who replied. "We took almost a week to revise and balance it. Furthermore, we have to turn it in in the next two days…. It has to be here somewhere."

While the two Roses were discussing about the matter, Yoshino stood up and grabbed her bag;

"If you may excuse me, I have to leave earlier this morning." Yoshino bowed. "I have to pass by the sport clubs with the new transfer student before classes begin."

"Hi. I will see you later." Said Rei dismissing the younger girl.

Layla was waiting in front of the shoes locker as Yoshino had told her to do. While waiting she was checking the papers she had fixed the previous night. At the bottom of the last page she noticed a small symbol and the word "Yamayurikai" on it.

"_Oh… So that girl from yesterday might be a member of the council as well." _The flashback of the girl's image came to her mind_. "She might be admired for many students… She was so elegant…"_

"Layla-san! Gokigenyou!" Layla's thoughts were interrupted by Yoshino's voice. "Gomene for leaving you waiting."

"Gokigenyou Yoshino-san." Layla said smiling at the braided hair girl.

"So I planned to pass by some of the most popular sport clubs today. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh.. I didn't even ask you, are you planning to join any club? Do you like any sports? Have you played anything before?" Yoshino asked very excited.

"Hum… I don't know." Layla said in a low tone trying to change subjects.

As soon as Yoshino sensed the change in the mood she stopped asking. She saw that Layla was holding some papers, so she decided to ask about it.

"What do you have with you? Were you busy studying?"

"Oh, no! Don't worry about it. Actually, I think this might belong to you." Layla handed the papers to Yoshino. "Humm, by the way… I took the liberty of correcting some mistakes I saw on it… I hope you don't mind."

Yoshino was already passing through the pages looking at the many corrections that were made in red.

"Wow! According to Sachiko-sama they took a week to finish this but it seems that Layla-chan corrected everything in only a matter of hours. Impressive! Thank you very much Layla-chan, I know someone who will get thrilled and glad for finding it!" Yoshino-san said smiling. "Let's get going, I plan on showing you at least the most prestigious clubs in school before the classes begin."

While walking through campus Yoshino-san couldn't stop talking even for a second. Most of the time she was bragging about the Kendo Club and how good Rei-sama was. In the end Layla learned a lot about Kendo, even though she wasn't interested on aggressive sports. She learned that Rei was the captain of the club and that Yoshino had joined the club a few months ago. Suddenly Yoshino stopped; a little yellow ball rolled to their feet;

"Here is the Tennis Club, as you can figure." – The Rosa Foetida en Bouton said while grabbing and throwing the ball over the fence that was in front of them. "The Tennis club in Lilliam is one of the best ones in our region. They are one of the favorite contenders to win the Regional's and make their way to the National tournament this season."

Yoshino was explaining everything about the Tennis Club while they were walking through the tennis complex. There were about eighteen courts, all in very good shape, the complex was beautiful; there were trees all around; every set of six courts had seats by their sides for viewers and fans that usually came to the matches. Behind the courts there was a beautiful small building. Yoshino explained that inside was the clubhouse; they had lockers with showers exclusively for the club members and also some conference rooms where the club met.  
Layla was observing everything with the side of her eyes without showing any emotions. When they were almost leaving the complex someone called Yoshino's name. Coming from inside the building, jogging, a girl about Sei's height came towards them. She was dressed on the team's warm-up clothes; her hair was short and light brown cut with layers that were just long enough not to bother her sight. Under her bangs Layla could notice sharp and gentle amber eyes.

"Yoshino-chan! Gokigenyou!" Said the taller girl when she finally reached them. "Did you finally decide to leave Rei-chan behind and join us?" She completed playfully. "Owww I know! You brought me a new recruit!" The girl said putting her hands on her hips while smiling at Layla.

Yoshino ignored the older girl and directed her words to Layla.

"Layla-san, this is Ageha-sempai, a third year student at Lilliam Academy, also the Capitan of the Tennis Club and the Japanese promise for the professional circuit… This if she doesn't mess it up somehow… If I were you I wouldn't get to close to her…" Yoshino said mostly in a playful way.

"Yoshino-chan! Don't ruin my reputation like that!" Ageha said a bit embarrassed. "Nice to meet you! I am Hanazuna Ageha."

"Nice to meet you. I am Layla McKnight, it is a pleasure." Layla introduced herself bowing to the girl.

"McKnight… McKnight…" Ageha was hitting her index finger on her head trying to remember where she heard that name before. "This name is not strange… Oh well, maybe I am mistaken… I have to get going, practice is about to start. Layla-chan I hope you join the tennis club. See you later…" She said her byes already jogging towards the courts.

"_How long have it been since I last touched a tennis racket? Five, six years… I don't even know anymore…"_ Layla was deep in thought while observing Ageha conducting the beginning of the practice.

"Layla-san? Are you lost in your thoughts?" Yoshino asked bringing Layla back to earth.

Layla smiled at her friend and they made their way to the classroom.

The day passed by just like the one before. The students were still not over the fact that Layla was a new transfer student, and kept agglomerating around her every time they had a chance. For that reason Layla decided to go to the roof to have lunch, since Yoshino had to spend today's lunchtime at the Rose Mansion in order to return the papers. The weather was not so hot anymore; it was actually pleasant to sit outside. As soon as the brunet girl found a comfortable place to sit and eat, her cell phone rang. She stared at the screen, and saw a foreign number;

"_The business partner from Australia… I hope it wont take long."_ She thought while putting her bento box aside and answering the phone.

Yoshino walked into the Rose Mansion going straight upstairs. When she arrived she noticed that all the members of the Yamayurikai were already there. Shimako and Noriko were sitting by the table on the opposite side of the front door; they had their back turned towards the windows. Sachiko was sitting by the edge of the table, having Rei, sitting on her right side. Both of them had put their lunches aside and were still trying to figure out what they were going to do about the papers they had lost. Yoshino let a small laugh escape making the members aware of her presence;

"Yoshino-san, would you like some tea?" Noriko, the younger of the Roses asked.

"Yes, please Noriko-chan." Yoshino placed her bag on the hanger that was at the wall by the door and took a seat besides Rei. "So Rei-chan, today I bumped into Ageha-sempai, she was enthusiastic as ever." Yoshino said giggling.

"Ageha never changes…" Rei said also laughing.

"Oh, Sachiko-sama, I have something for you." Yoshino stood up, got an envelop in her bag and handed to Sachiko.

Sachiko analyzed the envelop without interest, "May I know what is this?" She asked Yoshino.

"If I were you I would open it. I am sure you will like it." The younger girl said already seated and ready to dig in her bento box.

Sachiko opened the envelope. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw the content. However, it only took her a few seconds to come back to her cold expression again. She looked over the papers and placed them on the table; she put her hands together interlocking her fingers and placing them in front of her mouth.

"What is it Sachiko?" Rei asked taking the papers.

Sachiko didn't say a word while Rei was going through the papers. Rei looked surprised when she saw what was it.

"Yoshino, where did you find this?" Rei asked. "And it even has some important corrections that we didn't realize that should be made…"

Yoshino placed her chopsticks on the top of her bento and took a sip of her tea before answering.

"The transfer student from my class had them."

Whenever Yoshino said that, Sachiko stood up abruptly. Flash backs of the incident the day before involving her and that mysterious girl ran through her mind. All the Yamayurikai members were now staring at her without saying anything;

"Sachiko-sama is everything ok?" Shimako asked shocked about the older girl's reaction.

Sachiko slowly sat down and calmed herself.

"Yes. I apologize."

"Calm down Sachiko." Rei said. "At least we found it and we wont need to worry about it anymore. I will go over it tonight to make sure everything is alright and by tomorrow I will bring the final copy to the main office."

Sachiko stood up, got her bag and went towards the door;

"If you may excuse me, I will return to my classroom."

"Sachiko!" Rei called for the long haired girl that didn't even bother turning around but who stopped by the door and waited for her friend to say what she wished to. "Don't do anything hasty…" Rei finished letting the other girl leave.

Rei waited fro Sachiko to leave, she then rested her face on her hands and shaked her head negatively;

"I don't know why but I feel like something is going to happen…" She thought out loud.

"Gomene Rei-sama, did you say something?" Shimako asked.

"No… Nothing." Rei said starring at the window.

Layla finally hang up the phone after a long conversation with the Australian business. As soon as she placed her phone back in her bag she realized that she wouldn't have enough time to eat. She stared at her close bento box;

"_What excuse I will give to Youko-neesan… She wont be happy about the food…" _

With that in mind she headed back to her classroom.

**Sachiko's POV**

As soon as the final bell rang I gathered my belongings and flew outside the classroom. Who that girl thinks she is? First she bumps into me, mix our papers and to make it worst, she made corrections on the work that Rei and I had done so meticulously. I believed that those were the reasons that drove me to my actions. However, deep down I knew that there was something else in that girl that I had to check.

I got to Yoshino's classroom and asked one of the second year students that were outside to call the transfer student for me. Yoshino walked through the door accompanied by a taller girl. The girl was about three centimeters shorter that I was; she had beautiful traces. However her eyes caught my attention. Those deep yellowish eyes were cold and hid an intrigued feeling. I completely lost my composure… Who does she think she is? Eyes like that… I bet she didn't even know what is real pain… I started to speak before I even realized. However, the girl expression remained calm and cold. When I thought she couldn't surprise me anymore she came up with that honest reply.

Layla McKnight, I wouldn't forget her name.

_To be continued…_

Hey guys! Surprise surprise! Here is a short chapter of Getting Things Right! I got so into school and other stuff that I had forgotten about this fiction! However I hope you enjoyed this small sneak peak for the next chapter! I hope you guys leave some reviews! Oh by the way, I have a new fiction and its called _The Olympian Fate _. I came up with it this july and now im trying to work on both of the fics at the same time! Anywaaaaayysss I hope you enjoyed this chap! If is not much to ask please leave some reviews behind, I would reaaaallly appreciate! Thanxssss!

Love ya… Sei.2405


End file.
